


Das Spiel

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Das Team versucht sich in Langley einzuleben. Obendrauf gibt es Reibereien zwischen Murdock und Frankie. (Staffel 5)





	Das Spiel

Titel: Das Spiel  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2008)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Charaktere: HM Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck, John „Hannibal“ Smith, BA Baracus, Frankie Santana, andere erwähnt  
100ff-Challenge-Prompt: 043. Quadrat  
Worte: 3062  
Rating: PG, gen  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Summe: Das Team versucht sich in Langley einzuleben. Obendrauf gibt es Reibereien zwischen Murdock und Frankie. (Staffel 5)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Frankie: Listen I was thinking maybe I could watch some of the trial with you. You know, lend a little support to our boys.  
Murdock: I wanna talk to you, come on. (grabs Frankies vest and shirt)  
Frankie: Hey, hey. Stop.  
Murdock: I just wanna make a little correction to something you said. (slamming Frankie into the wall) See, it’s not “our boys” it’s “my boys”. Not “our boys”. 

(from the transcript of “Trial by Fire - Part 2”)

 

 

„Hey, Murdock – fang’ mal!“ 

Frankies Warnung kam einen Moment zu spät – oder Murdock reagierte ein wenig zu langsam. Die Tüte mit den Hotdog-Brötchen traf den Piloten voll im Gesicht, als der junge Puertoricaner sie ihm zuwarf. 

„Spinnst du?“, giftete ihn Murdock an. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?“ 

Frankie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid. Aber du warst ja wohl derjenige, der nicht aufgepasst hat.“ Er verschwand kopfschüttelnd wieder im Haus. Es waren ja nur Brötchen gewesen, die den Piloten getroffen hatte, kein Ziegelstein.

Hannibal hob den Blick von seiner Zeitung und musterte überrascht die düstere Miene seines Captains. Er hatte die Anspannung in der Stimme des jüngeren Mannes nicht überhört. Vor einer Viertelstunde erst war Murdock mit Face in bester Laune angekommen und hatte ihnen aufgeregt von der Pfadfindergruppe erzählt, deren Leitung er übernehmen sollte, nachdem er seinen Job im Tierheim wieder verloren hatte. Das war typisch Murdock, sich voller Enthusiasmus in diese Aufgabe zu stürzen – und Face dazu zu bringen, ihm die locker und schief sitzenden Abzeichen ordentlich fest zu nähen. 

Aber seine Reaktion auf diesen kleinen Unfall eben, das war alles andere als typisch. Normalerweise kam Murdock mit jedem und allem gut aus. Nachdem die beiden sich verbündet hatten, um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen und ihre Exekution zu verhindern, hatte er angenommen, dass Frankie und Murdock – wenn sie vielleicht auch keine dicken Freunde geworden waren – sich zumindest mit der Situation und miteinander arrangiert hatten. 

Offenbar ein Irrtum seinerseits. Es hatte sich für sie alle viel geändert, aber Frankie und Murdock schienen es am Schwersten zu nehmen. 

Frankie versteckte sein Heimweh hinter dummen Sprüchen und schnippischen Bemerkungen und war zu wenig an Murdocks Besonderheiten gewöhnt, um die erforderliche Geduld mit ihm zu haben. 

Murdock arbeitete hart daran, ein Leben in einer Realität zu führen, mit der er so wenig Erfahrung hatte und heraus zu finden, wo er stand. Aus der gewohnten Umgebung und Routine gerissen, war er noch verwundbarer als sonst. 

Der Pilot kickte wütend die Brötchen weg und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und lief von der Terrasse, in Richtung Garten, davon.

BA kam aus dem Haus und begann die vorbereiteten Hamburger auf den Grill zu legen. Er warf dem Colonel einen Blick zu. „Wir können da nicht länger zusehen, Hannibal“, sagte er. Offenbar hatte er von der Küche aus alles mitbekommen. „Wenn sie sich so benehmen, während wir auf einer Mission sind...“

„Ich weiß.“ Hannibal zog eine Zigarre aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes. „Aber ich hatte gedacht, sie würden das wie Erwachsene unter sich klären. Ich kann Murdock schlecht befehlen, Frankie zu mögen.“

BA gab ein verächtliches Brummen von sich. „Wir reden von dem Spinner und Frankie. Du wartest darauf, dass sie sich wie Erwachsene benehmen? Denkst du auch, dass Stockwell morgen vorbei kommt, sagt dass alles nur ein Scherz war und er uns unsere Begnadigungen unter den Frühstücksteller gelegt hat?“

Hannibal Grinsen war humorlos. „Du hast Recht.“

„Hey, Murdock, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich konnte meine...“ Face trat auf die Terrasse und brach ab, als er den Piloten nicht vorfand. Über dem Arm hatte er die Jacke von Murdocks-Pfadfinderuniform. „Wo ist er hin?“

„Er hatte einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Frankie“, erwiderte Hannibal und faltete seine Zeitung zusammen, als BA ihm einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf. Er wollte damit anfangen, den Tisch zu decken, damit sie essen konnten. BA legte Wert darauf, sein Mittagessen pünktlich zu bekommen.

Face legte die Jacke sorgfältig über eine Stuhllehne. „Ich dachte, das wäre vorbei.“

In diesem Moment kam Frankie mit dem Arm voller Getränkedosen und Burgerbrötchen aus dem Haus. „Was ist vorbei? Ihr habt doch wohl hoffentlich nicht ohne mich angefangen.“ Er lud seine ‚Beute’ ab und fing eine Limodose auf, bevor sie über die Tischkante rollen konnte. 

„Ich gehe und sehe nach Murdock“, meinte Face abrupt und wandte sich in die Richtung, in die der Colonel ihn mit einer Geste wies.

„Wir haben auf dich gewartet.“ Hannibal steckte die Zigarre zurück, die er immer noch unangezündet in der Hand hielt und nickte BA dankend zu, der das fertige Essen auf die Teller verteilte. Er musterte den jungen Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz, der über die Burger herfiel, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts gegessen. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Face allein zurück und nahm ebenfalls Platz. Er holte sich eins der Brötchen, die BA auf dem Grill getoastet hatte und bestrich es mit Frischkäse. 

„Wo bleibt Murdock?“, fragte Hannibal. 

„Er will nichts essen.“ Face griff nach einer der Getränkedosen und musterte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe ja keinen Chablis erwartet“, meinte er verächtlich. „Aber Diätcola? Ist das hier eine Jugendherberge oder bin ich wieder im College-Wohnheim?“

Hannibal lachte. „In beiden Fälle wäre die Hausordnung lockerer als das Pamphlet, das Stockwell verfasst hat. Kein Alkohol, keine Damenbesuche...“

Face verzog das Gesicht. „Nenn’ es doch gleich beim Namen, Hannibal. Wir sind wieder im Knast.“ 

„Was treibt der Spinner?“, ließ sich BA vernehmen, der sich langsam aber stetig durch den Stapel Burger auf seinem Teller arbeitete.

„Oh, Murdock?“ Face zerteilte eine Tomate fein säuberlich in akkurate Scheiben. „Er angelt.“

Zum ersten Mal sah Frankie auf. „Er angelt?“, wiederholte er erstaunt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auf dem Grundstück einen Teich gibt.“

„Es gibt auch keinen Teich“, bestätigte Face. „Er angelt im Swimmingpool.“

„Im Swimmingpool?“, kam es ungläubig von dem Spezialisten für Filmeffekte. „Aber da sind doch keine Fi...“ Er brach ab. „Das ist ein Witz, oder?“, fragte er unsicher. „Ihr nehmt mich wieder mal auf den Arm.“

BA verdrehte die Augen.

Hannibal grinste. 

Face verzog keine Miene. „Er benutzt seine unsichtbare Angel. Denkt ihr, wir könnten Stockwell dazu überreden, sich neben ihn zu setzen?“, fuhr er fort, als machten seine Worte irgendeinen Sinn. „Er vermisst Bob und ein Dummy ist so gut wie der andere, nicht?“

„Stockwell? Ein Dummy?“ Frankie sah ihn mit großen, runden Augen an. „Und wer zum Teufel ist Bob?“

Hannibal winkte ab und warf seinem Lieutenant einen Blick zu, der ihn ermahnte, es nicht zu übertreiben. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Frankie“, sagte er. „Wir erzählen dir ein anderes Mal von unserem Urlaub am Crystal Lake und wie Bob-der-Barschfänger sich für Face opferte.“ 

„O-kay.“ Frankie klang immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, die anderen machten sich über ihn lustig, selbst wenn sie ganz ernst dabei wirkten. Dann wieder sprachen sie über ernste Dinge wie Stockwell so unbekümmert wie andere Leute Witze rissen. Er aß nachdenklich weiter. „Ich dachte, die hätten ihn als geheilt aus der Klapse entlassen. Und Face hier hat gesagt, Murdock würde oft einfach nur eine Show abziehen. Aber findet ihr nicht... also ich meine... ist das nicht ziemlich irre, in einem Swimmingpool angeln zu wollen?“

„Hey, sprich’ nicht so über den Spinner!“, kam es streng von BA. Er duldete nicht, dass jemand anderes Murdock beleidigte.

Hannibal zuckte mit den Schultern. „Murdock ist eben anders. Aber er ist ein guter Mensch und er ist unser Freund. Du wirst dich schon noch an ihn gewöhnen.“ Er wischte sich die Hände an einer Papierserviette ab. „Apropos gewöhnen. Ich denke, wir haben uns alle genug an das Klima in Virginia gewöhnt. Ab morgen werden wir wieder mit dem Training anfangen. Ich will nicht, dass wir eingerostet und langsam sind, wenn Stockwell uns auf die erste Mission schickt.“

Face stöhnte gespielt verzweifelt auf. „Nicht der Hindernisparcours, Hannibal. bitte.“

„Genau der, Lieutenant“, entgegnete Hannibal, seine Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Und wenn du anfängst zu jammern, dann bist du der Erste, der Extrarunden läuft.“ 

Face Miene nahm verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der eines trotzigen Fünfjährigen an. „Aber Hannibal...“, begann er zu protestieren.

„Zwei Runden. Pro Wort, Face.“

Das erstickte jeden weiteren Protest im Keim und Face widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, nicht ohne BA einen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen, als der vor sich hin kicherte. 

Hannibal lächelte. Face würde die ganze Zeit jammern und ächzen und sich benehmen, als pfeife er aus dem letzten Loch, aber im Handumdrehen in Topform sein und immer bereit, seine Freunde aufzumuntern. Er wusste, er konnte sich auf seinen Lieutenant verlassen. 

Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch von seinem Gesicht, als er an Murdock dachte. Er wusste, dass er sich auch auf den Piloten jeder Zeit verlassen konnte. Aber es wäre mehr als unklug, es wäre geradezu sträflich dumm, nicht die Grenzen in Betracht zu ziehen, die jeder von ihnen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Murdock ein paar Hindernisse mehr zu überwinden, als der Rest von ihnen. Aber sie musste das Beste aus der Situation machen – genauso wie sie es bisher auch getan hatten.

„Face, könntest du...“, begann Hannibal, doch Face unterbrach ihn, ein leicht überhebliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „...mich darum kümmern, dass Murdock etwas isst?“, beendete er den Satz seines Commanders. „Natürlich.“ Dann veränderte sich seine Stimme. „Keine Sorge, es geht ihm gut.“

„Niemand hat etwas anderes behauptet, Kid“, entgegnete der Colonel beschwichtigend. Er wusste, wie beschützend Face gegenüber Murdock eingestellt war, auch wenn er sich manchmal genervt gab.

 

* * *

 

„Hey. Na, schon etwas gefangen?“, fragte Frankie unbehaglich, als er an den Swimmingpool trat. „Wie... äh… beißen sie?“

Der Pilot sah nicht mal auf. Offensichtlich hatte er das Angeln inzwischen aufgegeben und starrte nur ins Wasser. Er schwieg.

„Wir... äh... wir haben dich beim Essen vermisst.“

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger“, entgegnete Murdock abweisend.

„Hör’ mal, du bist doch nicht immer noch sauer, weil ich dich getroffen habe?“, fuhr Frankie fort. „Das war wirklich keine Absicht.“ Er erhielt wieder keine Antwort und verschränkte nervös die Arme vor der Brust. „Hey, wir waren doch ein tolles Team – ich meine, du und ich und das Fighting Nighthawk Commando. Und später, als wir den Jungs geholfen haben, zu fliehen, wir waren doch einfach unschlagbar.“ 

Der Pilot rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Lass’ es gut sein, Frankie. Es ist nicht dein Problem. Ich will... ich will einfach ein bisschen alleine sein.“

„Okay. Wenn du meinst“, erwiderte Frankie unsicher und trollte sich zurück zum Haus. Zumindest konnte ihm keiner vorwerfen, er hätte es nicht versucht.

Nachdem er noch eine Weile ins Wasser gestarrt hatte, stand Murdock langsam auf und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Basketballplatz. Er fand den Ball und begann Körbe zu werfen.

 

* * *

 

„Lust auf ein Spiel?“

Murdock warf den Ball in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf, bevor er sich zu Face umdrehte, der ihn schon mehrere Minuten schweigend beobachtet hatte. Murdock war sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst gewesen, wie er die Anwesenheit der Abels bemerkt hatte, die das Grundstück patrouillierten. „Du spielst kein Basketball, Facey“, entgegnete er. „Deine Frisur gerät ganz außer Form und dein Hemd bekommt Knitterfalten.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, protestierte Face automatisch, während seine Hand unwillkürlich glättend über sein Haar strich. 

Der Pilot warf ihm den Ball zu und Face fing ihn auf. „Hannibal hat beschlossen, dass wir einen Hindernisparcours brauchen“, meinte er und gab den Ball zurück. „Morgen fangen wir wieder mit dem Training an.“

Murdock dribbelte den Ball ein paar Mal, und warf ihn dann nach dem Korb. Er prallte vom Rand ab und kam zurück. Der Pilot fing ihn geschickt auf und passte ihn erneut zu Face. „Und?“

Anstatt weiter zu spielen, ließ Face den Ball sinken. „Geht es dir gut? Und ich will dieses Mal eine ehrliche Antwort, Murdock. Keine Spielchen, ich will nichts von den Stimmen in deinem Kopf hören.“ 

Der Pilot zögerte – und wandte sich dann ihm zu, schob die Mütze aus der Stirn. „Face, ich...“

„Klasse, machen wir ein Spiel?“, rief plötzlich Frankie vom Spielfeldrand aus. 

Hinter ihm tauchte BA auf und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als Face ihm einen frustrierten Blick zuwarf. Er war so dicht dran gewesen, Murdock endlich eine vernünftige Antwort aus der Nase zu ziehen.

Frankie bekam von ihrem Blickwechsel nichts mit. Er trat aufs Spielfeld und nahm Face den Ball aus den Händen, um ihn probeweise ein paar Mal zu dribbeln.

„Okay. Lass’ uns spielen.“ Überraschenderweise kam das von Murdock. Er drehte seine Mütze um, so dass der Schirm nach hinten zeigte und zog seine Jacke aus, die er Face zuwarf. „Fang’ an.“

Frankie dribbelte mit dem Ball näher und versuchte um Murdock herum zu laufen, doch der blockierte seinen Weg. Er versuchte zur Seite auszuweichen, doch wieder blockte ihn der Pilot. Dann machte er einen Schritt weg, lief rückwärts, entfernte sich von Frankie. 

Der junge Puertoricaner grinste zuversichtlich und stürmte vor, in Richtung Korb, in der Annahme, Murdock würde ausweichen. Doch der blieb abrupt wie angewurzelt stehen und die beiden prallten ziemlich hart zusammen. Frankie, der nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, landete auf seinen vier Buchstaben. Der Ball flog im hohen Bogen davon und verschwand in den Büschen, die das Spielfeld an der nicht-eingezäunten Seite säumten.

„Spinnst du?“, rief Frankie aufgebracht. „Das war ein Foul.“

„Wenn du mit deiner Nase irgendwo gegen läufst, dann ist das kein Foul“, erwiderte Murdock kalt. „Sondern Dummheit. Kein Blut, kein Foul.“

Seine Freunde sahen ihn verwundert an. Das war eine Seite an dem Piloten, die sie eigentlich nie zu Gesicht bekamen. 

Murdock drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und marschierte vom Spielfeld.

BA stellte Frankie auf die Beine und musterte ihn kritisch. Als er zufrieden war, dass dem Special-Effects-Künstler nichts weiter passiert war, ließ er ihn los. „Dir fehlt nichts.“

„Danke, dass du mir sagst, wie es mir geht“, gab Frankie gereizt zurück. „Ich sag’ dir auch was. Langsam geht mir das ganze Getue um Murdock so was von auf die Nerven. Kein Wunder, dass Stockwell ihn nicht hier haben wollte. Er ist ja gemeingefährlich.“

BA packte ihn am Kragen.

„Lass’ ihn los, BA.“ Doch diese Anweisung kam nicht von Face, sondern von Murdock. Seine Stimme klang völlig neutral, als er aufs Spielfeld trat und seine Jacke aus Face Händen nahm. Offenbar war er ihretwegen zurückgekommen. „BA? Big Guy? Bitte?“ 

Mit einem unverständlichen Knurren ließ BA Frankie los, dessen Gesichtsfarbe zu einem ungesunden Grauton gewechselt hatte. 

Face griff nach Murdocks Arm. „Warte“, sagte er. „Es ist...“

„Schon okay, Muchacho.“ Murdock machte sich sanft von ihm los. „Ich... denke auch, dass er Recht hat.“ 

Face ließ ihn gehen. Dann wandte er sich Frankie zu, der geknickt drein sah. 

Dessen Ärger über die Rempelei war offensichtlich verflogen. „Face, BA, ich wollte doch nicht...“

„Halt’ die Klappe, Santana“, war alles, was Face erwiderte. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Basketballplatz. 

BA schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm.

Frankie seufzte und rückte seine Weste zurecht. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er diese Kerle irgendwann einmal verstand.

 

* * *

 

„Murdock, was machst du da?“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Face zu, wie der Pilot mit einem – von einem der umstehenden Sträuchern abgerissenen – dicken Zweig eine Linie in den vorher makellosen, kurzgeschorenen Englischen Rasen kratzte. Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber Murdock zog eine zweite Linie parallel dazu. Und vervollständigte das Quadrat dann durch zwei Seitenlinien. Stockwell würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er seinen zerstörten Rasen sah, dachte Face bei sich.

Der Pilot ließ sich in der Mitte des Quadrats mit gekreuzten Beinen nieder. 

„Was zum Teufel machst du da, Murdock?“ Face Stimme war im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten sanft und geduldig, fast als versuche er ein verschrecktes Tier zu besänftigen. „Was soll das mit dem Quadrat im Rasen?“

Murdock drehte seine Mütze wieder richtig herum. „Ich habe davon gelesen. In einem Buch über Afrika. Man legt einen Kreis mit Steinen oder ritzt ihn in den Boden und dann muss man vierundzwanzig Stunden darin aushalten. Alleine. Es soll helfen, wenn man eine Entscheidung treffen soll.“

„Aber das ist ein Quadrat.“

Murdock sah ihn an und lächelte, dann hob er die Schultern. „Ich finde Quadrate einfacher zu zeichnen. Bei Kreisen fallen mir immer die Tintenfleck-Tests ein und du weißt, ich war mit denen nie besonders gut.“

„Ich erinnere mich.“ Face lachte leise, als er sich an ihren Ausflug nach Arizona erinnerte, wo Murdock getestet werden sollte, um neu beurteilt zu werden – und sie für eine Gruppe von Auftragsmördern gehalten wurden. Er kam näher, doch bevor er das Quadrat betreten konnte, hob der Pilot eine Hand und stoppte ihn.

„Du darfst nicht reinkommen, Face“, sagte Murdock. „Sonst funktioniert das ganze nicht.“

Face blieb stehen. „Murdock, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an so was, oder?“

Der Pilot hob die Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass ich nachdenken muss, wie es für mich weitergehen soll, wenn ihr für Stockwell arbeitet. Wo ich das tue, ist doch egal.“

„Willst du wirklich vierundzwanzig Stunden lang hier sitzen?“ Face kauerte sich hin, so dass er auf gleicher Höhe wie der Pilot war. Er seufzte, als Murdock nickte. „Ist es dann wenigstens erlaubt, dass ich ab und zu vorbeikomme, um nach dir zu sehen? Und was zum Essen brauchst du auch. Oder ne Decke heute Nacht.“

Murdock überlegte einen Moment. „Darüber stand nichts in dem Buch, aber ich denke, es ist okay. Uh, Facey... wenn du mir vielleicht gleich etwas zu essen finden könntest...“

Face grinste und holte zwei Twinkies aus der Tasche seiner Jacke, die er dem Piloten zuwarf. Der fing sie begeistert auf. „Face, du bist mein Lebensretter.“

„Schon gut.“ Face wandte sich zum Gehen. Er war ziemlich skeptisch, ob das Sitzen in einem Kreis – oder Quadrat – beim Nachdenken half – und er zweifelte sehr daran, dass Murdock es wirklich länger als eine halbe Stunde aushalten würde, still auf einem Fleck zu sitzen. Aber einen Versuch war es wert. 

Und wenn es funktionierte, probierte er es vielleicht auch einmal aus. Es gab auch eine Menge Dinge, über die er nachdenken musste.

 

Ende


End file.
